Remember When
by Mein Benutzername
Summary: A collection of "Deleted Scenes," flashbacks, humorous occurrences, special treats, and all other tidbits that unfortunately couldn't be included in the main story, "Dear Karma." Please enjoy if you choose to read. (Knowledge of events that have taken place in Dear Karma are not always necessary for reading, though things will certainly make more sense.) Rated T for language.
1. Anna, it's Just a Car!

Dear Karma

Excerpt: It's a car.

Written by: Mein Benutzername and A Humble Reader

_Note: Greetings. We thought we'd pop in a little quick-fic for those waiting for the next Chapter of Dear Karma to come out. Again, enormous thanks for all of the support and patience. We promise; the next chapter is coming soon. But in the mean time, please enjoy a little flash to the past in Sam's personal history._

"Okay...so what exactly am I looking at here." It was a Saturday. She had been dragged off to some random car lot by Anna, who, by the way, wasn't even old enough to buy a car. Or drive one. Which was probably the more important factor...but the point was, she had no idea what she was doing here. Sure, Anna had a strange fascination with cars, most likely that was directly involved with her Transformers stuff she was getting into.

But that did _not _answer Sam's question.

_Why was she even here._

She could be doing so many other things...like...homework! Yeah, that was a good excuse. But she didn't really wanna do her history right now. The section they were going over was kind of a drag. She could be...petting Sweetie Pie? She had been neglecting her precious Golden Retriever as of late...

But wait. Her mom had taken the pet to get groomed today.

_Damn it._

Alright, so maybe she didn't have anything else she could be doing. She still didn't know why Anna had dragged her here to stare at fancy sports cars neither of them would ever have any chance of owning. The heat was making her hair frizzy; as usual, and she could practically _feel _the tiny well of irritation forming in her chest.

The brunette sheilded her grassy eyes from the bright glare of the sun and put one hand on her hip as she turned to glare at her likewise haired companion.

Who may or may not have been salivating.

_Could we please have a chorus of resounding "ew's?"_

"Anna, did you here me?" She called again. The girl practically had stars in her eyes. "Anna? Hellooooo! What are we doing here, Hopkins? Anna?"

Just when she was beginning to think the other girl had gone into a vehicularly induced coma, she spun around and planted both hands firmly on Sam's shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious!" She squealed. "We're checking out this fine piece of metal!"

Either she was suffering brain damage from the violent shaking from one of her best friends, or Anna had finally taken that last step into insanity.

"_What _did you just say?"

"I _said,_" the girl repeated, "we are checking this baby out. Do you see those rims? And oh god, I really wish they'd let us open it up, look at that _leather!_ Doesn't just make you want to _swoon?_" By now Anna was clasping her hands to her chest dreamily and staring at the glaringly yellow paint job through half-lidded eyes. Sam took a step back.

"Uhm. No. Say, are you feeling all right? Here, let me see if you have a fever and-" abruptly cutting herself off, Sam punched Anna -maybe with a little to much force - in the arm.

Instant reaction.

"Hey! Jeez, Sunshine! What was that for, huh? I didn't even _do _anything that time! You're getting too violent; I think Pens and I need to take you to a professional where we can all have a serious _talk _about your _anger management issues._"

Anna herself took the opportunity to give her friend and obligatory return punch with just as much - if not more - unwarranted force behind it before rubbing her now tender appendage.

Thus the plan _kind of _backfired. Just a little.

Nobody ever accused Sam of being a genius.

"_Ow! God, _Anna! You don't have to hit so hard! I can barely feel my arm anymore!" Sam waddled away from her, wincing and hesitantly poking at her own arm.

Anna didn't say anything, opting to just stick her toungue out instead.

Once both teens had recovered they resumed their task of staring at the terribly, blindingly bright yellow Camaro sitting in front of them in the lot.

In the hot, hot heat of the Arizona sun.

Sam might as well have had an _afro, _damn it.

"As I was _saying._" Anna began again, this time not without an indignant sniff. Sam rolled her eyes. "We are here to observe this absolutely _gorgeous _Chevrolet Camaro, this years newest model. It's...so beautiful..." She murmured at the end. Sam began to wonder if she was going to cry.

"Anna...it's a car."

Sudden furious brunette in her face. Alright, wrong thing to say.

"Heathen!" The girl snarled. "How could you say that!? It's a piece of art, practically! It's-"

"Okay," Sam cut her off. She held up her hands in surrender and backed away slowly. _When dealing with wild animals, make no sudden or threatening movements, lest they attack. _"It's a nice car." She shrugged, lowering her hands again. "What's so special about it?"

Wrong choice on what to say.

_Again._

There was suddenly a feral gleam in her friend's eye.

She had opened the _floodgates._

Rabid ranting, foot stomping, yelling, righteous fury against the uneducated in the way of the automobile, crazy hand motions - the whole shebang. Eventually they got kicked out of the car lot for disturbing 'actual customers' and being an overall nuisance. Luckily, they didn't do anything serious like go and press charges for them 'disturbing the peace' or whatever, but afterwords Sam and Anna did get into a miniature verbal (and occasionally physical) scuffle that ended in an enraged mother Pens having to slam their heads together.

Thankfully Anna seemed to get a grip on herself after that, unless you counted the bumblebee - camaro - woman incident. But that happened _much _later on, right before Sam learned how big of a pain in the butt a giant alien robot was.


	2. Car Wash

Dear Karma

Car Wash

Written by A Humble Reader

_Note: Benu has her hands full, and I had some brilliant ideas, so we talked it out a little. She's inching her way forward in chapter 5, and I'm churning out more one-shots for you all._

The whole thing had started out innocently enough. It was a lazy day for Sam since Anna and Pens were busy with their respective jobs, so she had taken to lounging around on the couch and texting a few other other friends.

Tiffany, a happy, motivated type of girl, suddenly remembered that the church she attended was doing a Car Wash. Since Sam was moaning and groaning about how _utterly bored _she was, Tiff had suggested she come along to help. It wasn't like the church would mind, and she didn't have anything _better _to do.

She was reluctant at first. She knew a few of her friends who went to Tiffany's church, but the tiny redhead was her only connection to most of those people, and she didn't really know anybody else.

But Tiffany was not one to be denied.

"Sam, come on! It'll be fun! There'll be music, and people will probably dance, and the youth group is great! There will be a bible study at the end for everyone, and some snacks!"

"Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?" Sam asked. She was sprawled across the couch with the remote in her hand flipping channels mindlessly. Occasionally she would pause in her surfing to watch for a few minutes, but as soon as it hit commercials she'd go again. "I thought you said _car wash, _not _church party. _And while I do enjoy bible studies most of the time, I just...I don't know! You're the only person there that I _really _know-"

"Not true!" She interjected. Sam could hear some barking in the background from Tiff's various dogs, and a distant shout about the dishes. "You know Mary Esquivel, don't you?"

Sam dropped the remote all together.

"What!? Since when does MARY go to your church!? No, since when did her family get back from SPAIN!?" Sam could practically_ feel _the smugness through the phone as she flipped herself upside down to dig under the couch for her lost controler.

"Yup~" Tiffany sing-songed. "Mary and her family started attending last month. I have no idea when they got back, but it must have been only just before they started coming. She's gonna be here too! So you're totally doing this, right?"

Sam abandoned her search for the remote and bit her lip, tugging on the hem of her shirt while she contemplated.

Mary would be there. Sam _loved _Mary. _Everybody_ loved Mary. She was an adorable, sweet, soft spoken Hispanic girl that she had known since she was little, and if Sam, Anna, and Pens were the three Musketeers, then Mary was the fourth one who kept them from killing each other and possibly mauling nearby pedestrians.

Mary had left halfway through their Freshman year of highschool and slowly, the girls had fallen out of touch.

And she was _back?_

No, Sam didn't even have a choice.

"I'll do it." She said firmly. It was _Mary._

"Sweetness! Alright Sunny, be there or be square! Party starts at one o'clock sharp!" There was a _click _before the line went dead, and Sam's mouth was left hanging open for a moment afterword. Abruptly, she snapped her teeth shut with an audible _clack _and tossed her phone on the couch.

"I swear to god,I am going to _murder _Anna for spreading that nickname around."

So, Sam showed up at the church at twelve forty-five, and from there they all piled into the church vans and drove a little further into Bullhead City. Once they reached the Walmart that had agreed to let them use their parking lot, everyone began dragging out buckets and sponges and hoses and big tanks of water and soap, and Sam finally saw Mary.

The two girls practically tackled each other when their brains made the connection, and they spent a while squealing at each other and catching up while they worked.

Then the cars came.

Sam started out originally drying them off, but eventually she was switched to sign holding duty. This was unfortunate, because Sam wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic sign holder. Admittedly, she was having fun, and ground out as much when Tiffany came by and asked how she was doing, but dancing around and acting like an idiot wasn't something she made a habit of.

Soon enough it was five o'clock rush, and they had more and more cars coming in. (Tiffany and Mary had convinced her to dance a little by that time, but afterwards she demanded a job change.) So, Sam moved to washing the cars.

Big mistake.

It started out as her and a chatty guy named Matt with the hose and the soap, and a pretty blonde named Jessica helping out. She was having a good time talking with them and cleaning the cars. All was well.

And then Matt thought it'd be funny if he sprayed Jessica with the hose. Jessica, who was standing beside Sam.

_Who was wearing a white shirt._

To be honest, she didn't even notice at first. She got a little soggy, and they kept at it and went on cleaning, but then he did it _again, _and suddenly he was blushing and stuttering and Jessica was red faced and they were both looking at her and for the life of her Sam couldn't figure out why.

She allowed a lightly amused scowl to pop onto her lips as she looked at them.

"What? Guys, what is it?" Sam slowly lowered the bucket she had been using as a shield as she stared and waited for an answer. "Well? Is there something behind me?" She twisted around to make sure there wasn't some kind of possessed demon behind her, or some random naked person, and once she verified she was in the clear she looked back at Matt and Jessica. Everyone else was still working at their respective stations, but they didn't have anymore ready to be rinsed yet.

Matt had turned so red Sam began to wonder if he was having a heat stroke or something (she wasn't sure if that was what happened when you got a heat stroke, but who knew?) and Jessica finally managed to snap herself of whatever stupor she had fallen into.

"Sam, oh my gosh, I am _so sorry _I didn't even realize you were- Matt! What's wrong with you! Don't _look_!" She smacked the boy's arm and he _immediately_ looked away and began to fidget while Jessica ran up to Sam who, quite frankly, had no idea what they were talking about.

Sorry for what, I don't-"

"Sam." The blonde interrupted. "Your shirt is...it's see through."

Immediately Sam's gaze shot to her stomach, where she could indeed see her bra and a small smudge that must have been her belly button through her shirt. She made an awkward, undignified squeak before dropping the bucket she had been holding and wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"Oh my god. Oh my _god." _Her voice was high and strained and her gaze darted around the parking lot frantically until she located what would serve as suitable shelter.

Unfortunately, it was shelter in the form of a port-a-potty.

_It would have to do._

Sam ignored Jessica calling for her to wait, instead sprinting for the plastic green hell with a mental chant of _damn it damn it damn it _ringing in her head.

Afterwords Jessica came back with the youth leader and they both tried to coax her out iof the stall, but she refused vehemently.

She had called her mom almost immediately and informed her that she needed her to come and pick her up, _now._

Unfortunately, that meant waiting forty minutes so her mom could leave early and then drive to get her. She didn't care that by then her shirt was dry; she couldn't walk back out there after that!

All in all, Sam would have to say it was a horribly embarrassing experience, but still no where near as bad as what was only referred to as "the Daycare Incident," or was also known as "Why Sam will not ever have or work with kids. By this point in her life, the teen was pretty sure that nothing after things like _that _would ever phase her again.

One week later, well...tell that to the giant alien robots.

_Note: Some expansion upon an incident that was mentioned in one of the earlier chapters of Dear Karma. (Chapter 1 Part 2, I believe.) I know I always wonder about those obscure references to funny things unseen when I read, and it's always fun to see what little extras go with a story._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was fun writing it._

_Thanks much, and please come again._


End file.
